


Thought I’d surprise you!

by Summerzest



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Budding Romance, Caught, F/M, Food, Times are a changing, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: "James? What are you doing here, why are ya you at the wedding with Michelle and everyone?""I thought I'd spare myself from a night of endless torment from Michelle and, my favorite Derry girl wasn't going to be there!" His words made my heart beat faster. I was his favorite Derry girl?OrJames Maguire shows up at Erin’s house unexpected while everyone is out of town at a wedding.





	Thought I’d surprise you!

"Yes ma I promise I'll go to sleep to sleep early, OK I'LL WASH THE DISHES MA UGH BYE" I set down the phone and grab a tissue to blow my nose. Ma, grandpa Joe, da, Orla, and Aunt Sarah had all gone to a wedding for the night. 

I had to stay home because I got sick and I was quite happy about it, having the house to myself is very calming. I sit down on the couch to watch some television when I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell is knocking on my door?

I open the door and am shocked when I see James standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. He smiles widely at me.

"Hello Erin!" He says, bringing one hand from behind his back to wave. All the girls and their parents had gone to the wedding, I truly wasn't expecting to find James at my front door. 

"James? What are you doing here, why are ya you at the wedding with Michelle and everyone?" 

"I thought I'd spare myself from a night of endless torment from Michelle and, my favorite Derry girl wasn't going to be there!" His words made my heart beat faster. I was his favorite Derry girl? 

"I'm can I come in actually? It's quite cold outside," he chuckles. 

"Oh OH of course, yes I'm sorry. You know, I'm sick so everything's just a bit foggy," He smirks as I move out of his way quickly and dramatically gesture for him to step in. Why do I have to be so awkward ughhhh. He definitely did not believe my 'my minds foggy from my cold' excuse.

Ever since James saved me during prom night things have been different. My heartbeat speeds up whenever he's around, my palms get sweaty and I can't help but admire him. I can't believe I'm saying this but James Maguire is a total ride.

Before I could continue down this dangerous train of thought, James snaps me out of it.

" I have a surprise for you," James says as he bounces up and down with excitement.

"Oh, hold on on for one second, I'll be right back!" I bolt up the stairs straight to my room and brush my knotted hair. I go over to my closet and quickly changed out of my pajamas. I run over to the bathroom and brush my teeth. 

I run back into the living area after a record breaking three minutes. And then-

Smack

I fall straight on my face. 

"Oh my god Erin are you okay?" James rushes over to help me up and I'd love to just disappear right about now.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. I guess I was just really excited to find out what surprise you've got for me," thank god I though of that.

"Oh right!" James' left hand swings out from behind his back revealing a greasy bag. 

"I figured since you weren't feeling so well you'd like to have some comfort food. I went to Fionnula's and somehow convinced her to ring me up an order of fish and chips," he stood proudly, stretching his arm out to hand the bag over to me.

I haven't had Fionnula's since she banned us and I've been itching to have some. Truly, being banned from the chippy was one of the worst day of my life.

I leapt toward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! Oh my gosh, this is so cracker!" I grab the bag and open it up, I have no idea how James can hate it!

"It's no problem, Fionnula told me that I'm just a confused fella that is unfortunately related to Michelle." James chuckled to himself.

"Well now you've got to be the middle man buying for us. I don't know how I've made it this long."

"Let's keep it a secret," My heart skipped a beat. Why does he want to keep it a secret? 

"Why?" 

James looked into my eyes and smirked.

"I don't fancy becoming Michelle's delivery man. I also think it's a fun secret to keep you know ... just between us," he glanced around the room nervously before his gaze settled on me again. His Adam's apple bounces as he gulps nervously.

We stand there looking at each other for what feels like hours. Then he glances down at my lips and my heart leaps.

“Yeah! Uhh Sure! Yeah” I shout which startled not only him but also me. I ruined the moment. He hands me the bag and I go grab a plate. I offer him some but he just shakes his head no.

We sit there in silence as I eat. He keeps glancing up at me but he isn’t saying anything! Why isn’t he saying anything!? 

“James are you going to say something or are you gonna just stare at me while I eat!?” James jumped out of his seat.

“I’m sorry, should I go now? I can leave if you’d like,” his eyes are wide and his hands are up. I get up as well.

“No no don’t leave! I just, it’s, well. Ugh it was just too quiet. Don’t leave.” 

“Ok” and we fall back into the awkward silence.

“Um, do yeh wanna watch television?” I ask, staring at the stain in the carpet.

“Sure!” We seethe down on the couch with just enough space between us to seem innocent. However, as time went by I couldn’t help but move closer, and be put his arm around me and it was all so sweet. Until I fell asleep. I guess he fell asleep as well because I woke up to yelling. 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOOD LORD IS HAPPENING HERE!?” Grandpa Joe’s voice boomed through the house as me and James pushed off of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll actually be writing more of this so stay tuned for more chapters if you enjoyed! I know I’m not the best writer but I figured I’d give it a shot since there is a serious lack of James and Erin fanfics. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
